Funeral Procession
by AndyHood
Summary: The Windy City mourns as a great man was being buried today. One-shot


The rain came down in the Windy City as if heaven itself was crying. For today a great man was being buried.

The procession was silent, the soft sound of bagpipes following them as the coffin was led out of the church, Carl Mcmilan usually grinning face was grim as tears rolled down his eyes from his place as lead paul bearer. The whole city was mourning the passing of an officer. Police from all over the country had come to mourn their brother-in-arms. As the hearse began to drive with the coffin inside it the entire force lined the sidewalk saluting the coffin as it was lead past.

Officer Michael Biggs had been killed in the line of duty protecting a child from a crazed gunman, leaving behind his wife Molly who was pregnant with their child. Mike had been so excited when the news came that it was to be a little girl, the little girl that he always wanted. Officer Biggs was being buried today with full police honors. Hundreds of officers from Chicago and the surrounding area had come. Members of Mike's station had the honor of guarding the casket for the days of the visitation and the funeral. Carl would never have believed that today he was burying his best friend. The past few days had been a blur to him, the only clear moments had been when he informed Molly what had happened. The Captain had been willing to do the job but Mike had been his partner and his best friend. Molly had broken down immediately and it was only Carl's arms that stopped her from falling to the ground. It was the second worst moment in his life, the first being the sight of Mike's lifeless body on the ground. Carl had fallen to his knees, his hands shaking as he checked for a pulse and finding none. Carl had gathered Mike in his arms and sobbed until back-up arrived. Mike had taken a direct bullet to the heart

Molly, the usual strong outspoken woman was leaning heavily on Peggy Biggs who stood stoically watching as her baby boy was walked past. She practically hugged Molly to her, the only piece of her son she had left, his loving wife and their unborn child.

Victoria didn't know how to help her sister as she looked at the casket that held the only man that truly cared about her well being. He was like the older brother she never had, he knew all her faults but loved her anyway. He didn't lecture her about her drinking and weed use, but held her when she cried about how the loser man she had found had broken her heart once again.

Vince and Joyce were regretting all the jokes they made at Mike's expense over the years. They both knew that Mike didn't hold it against them. But some of the jokes made had been made out of spite. Looking back it amazed them at how Mike was always there for them. When Vince broke up with Joyce it was Mike who comforted the woman. Listening to her talk and letting her cry on his shoulder. It had also been Mike who mediated their coming back together. To Vince, it had been because of Mike that he even was introduced to the Flynn family. If Molly hadn't been mad at Mike then Joyce never would have brought him over. Also Mike went with him to his wife's house, the night before his wedding and paid with his own money the debt he owed the woman so that she would sign the divorce papers.

Mike was the unseen glue that made the Flynn family stronger than it had been. He filled spaces that had not been seen before. And already they were feeling his absence painfully. None as bad as Molly though.

Molly still couldn't believe that he was gone. Mike, the love of her life would never hold her or kiss her. Never hold his baby girl, the baby they tried so hard to conceive. He had been so excited when she told him. He had run out into the street and yelled his joy for all of Chicago to hear. He had went with her to all of the Doctor's appointments and attempted to put the crib together himself before admitting defeat and calling for Samuel's help. The day he was killed, she could remember him kissing her and the baby bump. Telling them both how much he loved them. Molly had just laughed and sent him on his way. She hadn't even returned his 'I love you', she just shooed him out the door. How Molly regretted this, she wished she could go back and convinced him to just stay with her. To hold her and whisper all the plans he made for their future. Molly leaned heavily on Peggy and sobbed at what could have been.

Molly allowed herself to be lead to a car in which Carl drove, the rain falling heavily upon them.

Carl opened the door to the car and helped Molly out. Carl dared not too closely at her, he knew that it was his fault. If he had only not went after the second thug, he could have been there to distract the gunman when he tried to use the child as a shield. Once Molly was out, Carl went back to the hearse where the rest of the pallbearers were waiting. Carl didn't mind that his suit was being soaked as he once again grasped the handle of the casket and carried it to the open grave.

Grandma began to sing as the casket was set down. Mike had been like a second grandson to her. Grandma had been afraid when Carl joined the police force but some of that left when she met his partner. Mike Biggs was a good man, and it was hard not to love him. The rain mingled with her tears as she finished the song.

The thousands in attendance cried as the Priest said one finally blessing over the coffin. The police force took over, giving Mike the full honors he deserved. A three volley salute rang through the cemetery as the U.S flag was carefully taken from it's place on the coffin and folded. The flag was presented to Molly solemnly by the Chief of Mike's station. Molly hugged the flag tightly to herself.

"Mom what am I going to do?" asked Molly brokenly.

"You move on the best you can" said Joyce truthfully. "You will always miss him, but it does get better. When your Father passed I had you girls to focus on. When your baby gets here it will give you something else to focus on instead of you sadness. Also baby, you're not going to be alone. You have so many people here to support you" said Joyce motioning to the people around them.

Carl, Peggy, Vince, Victoria, Samuel, all nodded. Molly knew that she would never stop missing Mike. But with her family and the baby on the way maybe she would get to that point were she was okay. Molly knew that she would never marry again because Mike was the love of his life but she knew that she would see him again. She would just have to wait , until then she would try to live without him.

* * *

Please let me know what you think-AH


End file.
